1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses for unclogging toilet drains, and specifically, to disposable apparatuses for inserting into a clogged toilet drain and removing an impediment therefrom.
2. Related Art
At some point in everyone's life, a person experiences the displeasure of encountering a clogged toilet drain wherein an impediment blocks the toilet drain such that the water of a toilet bowl does not drain properly. Under such circumstances, a person typically reaches for a plunger to unclog the toilet drain.
There are many disadvantages associated with using a conventional plunger. The principal disadvantage is that a plunger attempts to create a vacuum within the toilet drain where a pumping action with the plunger is used to create a suction. The impediment in the toilet drain is pushed and pulled via this suction until it is loosened and eventually flushed away. In many cases, the impediment is not removed in a timely manner due to the bulky size or dense nature of the impediment. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus for unclogging a toilet drain that can actually break up the impediment making it easier to remove from the toilet drain.
Another disadvantage associated with using a plunger is that the plunger typically becomes soiled from being used in a clogged toilet. Therefore, there is a need for a disposable toilet drain unclogger wherein the apparatus can be easily disposed of after use.
In addition to a conventional plunger, there are several apparatus available to assist a person with unclogging a toilet drain. However, none of these available apparatuses are designed for household use wherein the apparatus is easy to use, effective, and disposable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 963,965 to Weber, a pipe cleaner is disclosed comprising a gripping member wherein once an impediment is contacted within a toilet drain, the gripping member is engaged such that the pipe cleaner grabs the impediment so that it can be pulled from the toilet drain. Due to the complicated mechanical nature of this apparatus, the disclosed pipe cleaner requires a certain amount of skill and proficiency in inserting the pipe cleaner and working the gripping member. The pipe cleaner may also not be able to grab certain impediments. In addition, the fingers of the pipe cleaner may present a danger to small children who come in contact therewith.
In U.S. Pat. No. 986,462 to Holdaway, a sewer cleaner is disclosed comprising a combination of extending ribs and a split circular knife wherein the apparatus is pulled through a sewer to cut roots or other vegetation growing within the sewer. It is readily apparent that this apparatus is not suitable for conventional household use as used in connection with a clogged toilet drain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,444 to Schied, a tool for removing obstructions from plumbing passageways is disclosed which is intended for conventional household use. The disclosed tool comprises a grappling member having a plurality of twisted pronged tines attached to the end of an elongated shaft and crank handle. In use, the tool is inserted into a clogged toilet drain until an impediment is contacted. If the impediment cannot be pushed through the toilet drain, the user turns the crank thereby turning the grappling member until the tines embed the impediment such that it can be pulled from the toilet drain. Despite its claimed effectiveness, this tool has several disadvantages. First, the tool is dangerous to have laying around the house because of the twisted prong tines. A person, especially a small child, may accidently get impaled or cut on the tines. Second, if an impediment must be pulled from the toilet drain, the user will have to dispose of it.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,923 to Burke, a pip-cleaning swab is disclosed that comprises an elongated shaft with a bent plate attached to one end of the elongated shaft and having a textile sleeve with tentacles covering the bent plate. This swab does not provide the needed flexibility for passing through a curved toilet drain found in conventional households due to the rigid nature of the bent plate. Furthermore, the bent plate does not provide any means for breaking up an impediment of a clogged toilet drain, but rather, can only push an object forward out of the toilet drain. The tentacles are disclosed as being able to wrap around an impediment in order to pull it out of the toilet drain; however, given the fact that the impediment fully closes off the toilet drain, it would be extremely difficult if not impossible for the tentacles to sufficiently surround and grasp the impediment for its removal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,533 to Blume, a twisted hook terminal for roding ducts is disclosed for running a cable, or other line, e.g. a telephone line, through a conduit. Specifically, this patent discloses a fish tape and a pulling device, wherein the cable is attached to the fish tape. The fish tape is grabbed by a pulling device and pulled through a conduit, thereby the desired cable or other line is pulled through the conduit. Therefore, this device is not intended, nor capable of, assisting a user in eliminating an impediment from a clogged toilet drain. The fish tape comprises a plurality of looped wires that are bent upon themselves and connected to an anchor. The looped wires must be sufficiently strong so as to maintain their shape and position relative to each other. If the looped wires collapsed or moved out of position within the conduit, then the pulling device would be unable to engage the looped wires, thereby becoming unable to pull a line through the conduit. Furthermore, the fish tape as disclosed is unable, as well as not intended, to remove clogs or other impediments from the conduit. In fact, this apparatus teaches away from using this apparatus for removing impediments because this apparatus would not work if any impediment is located in a conduit through which the fish tape and pulling device are to pass.
Therefore, there is a need for a disposable toilet drain unclogger that is capable of pushing as well as pulling and/or breaking up an impediment from a clogged toilet drain.